Does He or Doesn't He ?
by flippinmental
Summary: This story contains SLASH so if you don't like slash then don't read the story if you do then please review.


It was one sunny day and Ron, Harry and Hermione were visiting Hogsmeade. They had separated because Hermione had wanted to buy 'some book', so Harry and Ron decided to climb up the hill near the shrieking shack. They sat down and admired the view. Ron playfully shoved Harry and they began to play fight. After several minutes of tickling punching and this funny little flick thing Ron did they rolled down the hill squashing a couple of flowers as they went. Ron landed on top of Harry in a rather awkward position.  
  
************  
'I wonder if I made the first move would he follow? Oh but Harry's not like that, we're just close friends I want to be more than that, but he's seeing Hermione. Well if I just kissed him I could see how it goes but I don't want to risk loosing him. Oh fuckadoodledoo!'  
  
************  
  
'I wonder what would happen if I kissed him? Well he's lying on top of me and he doesn't seem in a hurry to move so I could just give it a go. But what if I've got it all wrong and he doesn't like me like that……. I've never thought of Ron as being gay. I mean if he is he's not going to think I am I'm going out with Hermione. Do I or don't I kiss him? I don't know he might freak out and I'd ruin everything. Oh shit!'  
  
************  
' Where are they? They can't have gone far I only went to buy a book.'  
Hermione lumbered along with a few bags mostly containing 'the book' she had bought. Her parents had given her some money to buy clothes but she decided a book would be better. She thought they might have gone to the three broomsticks but she saw two figures on top of the hill near the shrieking shack, decided it must be them and started to walk over.  
  
************  
  
Ron brushed away a stray hair from Harry's forehead so he could see his eyes. He could get lost in those eyes, bright green and inviting. He leant forward to kiss Harry   
'There you are' Hermione shouted.  
'I have been looking everywhere'. She looked incredibly hot and bothered and wondered what they were doing.  
Ron scrambled off Harry as fast as he could; he hoped she didn't suspect anything, for Harry's sake. She walked over to Harry her curls streaming out behind her pulled him to his feet.  
'I have been looking everywhere for you honey'  
'Well I thought I'd come up here with Ron to um see the um view' stumbled Harry.  
Ron was giving him an odd look.  
'I've missed you. Come here'. She pulled Harry closer to her and embraced him in a long passionate kiss. Harry didn't respond instead he was looking at the expression on Ron's face; it was one of pure disgust.  
************  
  
'How could he do this to me? Just to torment me. The fucking bitch'  
  
************  
  
Harry saw Ron storm off down the hill, back to school and wondered if running after him would be too obvious. He started walking off but 'the fucking bitch' pulled him back and kissed him again.  
Ron looked back to see if Harry was coming and to his disgust they were at it again.  
'It's not like he's trying to pull away why doesn't he just fuck her in front of me.' And with that he stormed off.  
  
************  
  
When Harry walked into potions on Monday morning he saw that Ron had saved him a place. At first he didn't think this was strange but then he remembered how he had stormed off the previous afternoon. Harry sat down and Ron didn't look up. He decided not to mention what had happened the previous day. Snape walked in and announced that they would be copying out of their textbooks seeing as he couldn't bear to loose another set of desks and another squared metre of floor. When saying this he shot a look at Neville who the previous lesson had spilt his potion on the floor. It would have been all right if Neville had done the right potion but his green liquid acted as an acid and burnt his caldron, a few desks and a few tiles off the floor.  
Harry passed Ron a note, which said 'Meet me in McGonogall' office after potions. We need to talk'  
Harry's hand brushed Ron's thigh and squeezed it gently. Ron had some idea about what Harry wanted to talk about. When the lesson ended he collected his books together and hurried off to McGonogall's office where he waited for Harry. Harry arrived two minutes later and walked straight towards him.  
'What did you want to talk ab…'  
Ron never did finish his sentence, Harry had shut him up by planting a kiss on his mouth. Ron was slightly taken aback he never thought in his wildest dreams that Harry felt the same way. Ron kissed him back deeply and opened his mouth inviting Harry's tongue in. Harry's mouth found Ron's in a kiss more forceful than the last one. He trailed his hand across Ron's broad chest and hard stomach, hungry hands twisting in the curly red hairs. Ron's hands were moving as well, the kiss lasted for what seemed only a few seconds when Harry pulled away.  
'Why did you stop?' Ron said sounding disappointed.  
' I don't know if I can do this. I love you I have done for a while but what about Hermione?'  
  
For about two weeks their relationship blossomed in secret. A quick blowjob here a, quick handjob in potions. Harry would be sitting there (as you do) and all of a sudden Ron's hand would slide over his thigh grab his dick and start trying to get him excited (it was difficult with clothes on!).One day Harry and Ron were off to their bedroom when Hermione caught up with them.  
  
'I haven't been seeing much of you lately' she directed this at Harry.  
'Is their something you'd like to share?'  
'No I've just been busy with all my extra…………… quidditch practise.'  
At this statement Ron couldn't help himself and burst into a fit of giggles  
'Harry could I talk to you in private please' Hermione sounded impatient  
'Yeah sure'  
  
When Harry returned to the bedroom he looked glum.  
' What's up' asked Ron  
' She wants to take our relationship to the next level'   
Ron couldn't decide whether Harry was happy or sad about that fact. Ron and Harry hadn't exactly 'been to that level' but Ron knew that he wanted to. They just hadn't found the right moment yet.  
'Ron?'  
'Yes'  
'Do you want to um well um do it with me * cough*?'  
Silence  
'What?'  
'Its fine if you don't its just that I thought you know me and you were ready for that and I thought it might be nice to try it and well I don't know what do you think um'  
Harry decided the best way to shut him up was to plant a kiss on his lips. So he did. Ron kissed him back wondering if this was the right place to start anything, any one could walk in. The kissing got deeper and Harry could feel Ron getting quite excited, Ron looked quite embarrassed but Harry assured him that he was fine. Ron started to unbutton Harry's shirt and kissed his chest he stopped at his bellybutton and played with it, with his tongue. Harry was getting quite impatient enough with the fore play he wanted to fuck there and now but Hermione kept popping up in his mind. He knew she would completely disapprove she was completely homophobic plus the fact she really loved Harry, really loved Harry.  
  
*********  
  
Hermione wasn't entirely sure what had just happened. She wanted more out of the relationship than a quick hug here and a quick kiss. There was something up with Harry he wasn't his usual self she decided to go and try to talk to him again so she descended down the girls dormitory staircase across the common room and up the boys staircase to where Ron and Harry had disappeared. She needed to get Harry on his own to explain that if he wasn't ready that was fine but she needed to know where she stood with him. She approached the door and opened it.  
  
******  
  
Ron was just about to unzip Harry's trousers when Harry stopped him and gave him a longing look.  
'What'  
'Nothing its just Hermione, I told her I wasn't ready to do it with her and here I am about to fuck you'  
' Yes but I'm just irresistible'  
And with that they continued with what they were doing. Ron was about to start sucking on Harry's dick when suddenly the door burst open.  



End file.
